Technical Field
The present device relates to hydroponic LED lighting.
Background
For many years hydroponic and other farmers and growers of flora have used indoor lighting, with some using specialized growing techniques to improve their yield per square foot. Most of those growing techniques are based on “even lighting,” lighting which shines equally bright over all hydroponic areas.
However, not all flora grows at the same rate, and not all branches of one plant grow at the same rate. Some flowers and plants grow faster, and can thus dominate the indoor lighting scenario, which can be disastrous for those plants and flowers that do not grow as fast—truly a case of “only the strong survive”. A small difference in plant or flower height can easily result in much more light reaching the taller plants and flowers, and far less reaching the lower ones due to the inverse square rule, light blocking and shadows.